


Due cuori, un'anima

by xX__Eli_Sev__Xx



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Episode: s03e03 His Last Vow, Fluff, M/M, Mary is Not Pregnant, Missing Moments
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 16:54:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6203314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xX__Eli_Sev__Xx/pseuds/xX__Eli_Sev__Xx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«L’ha fatto perché ti ama.»<br/>«Davvero?» chiese il medico. «Secondo la mia modesta opinione, da persona comune quale sono, non le è molto chiaro cosa significhi amare. Come non è molto chiaro a te se credi che le sue azioni possano essere giustificate.»<br/>«Amare significa anteporre il bene dell’altro al proprio.» affermò Sherlock, puntando gli occhi in quelli dell’amico. «Significa essere disposti a tutto per proteggerlo e impedirgli che gli venga fatto del male. Significa prendersi cura di qualcuno incondizionatamente, anche se quel qualcuno non ne è consapevole.»<br/>John si bloccò, stupito.<br/>«Amare è saper rinunciare a tutto per la felicità dell’altro.»</p>
            </blockquote>





	Due cuori, un'anima

**Author's Note:**

> Ciao a tutti! Rieccomi qui con una nuova One-shot. Ci stavo lavorando da un po’, ma mancavano ancora alcune parti e il finale, quindi mi ci è voluto un po’ per decidermi a pubblicarla. Fondamentalmente è una raccolta di Missing Moments, ovvero di quel periodo di tempo – non narrato dalla serie – che va dal confronto tra Sherlock, John e Mary in His Last Vow e il giorno di Natale. Inoltre è anche una What if, considerando che il finale è molto diverso da quello della serie TV.  
> Non mi trattengo oltre, spero che vi piaccia, anche se non è granché, ma starà a voi giudicare. Ai lettori l’ardua sentenza. ;)  
> A presto, Eli♥
> 
> P.s. Mi sono presa la licenza di affermare che il compleanno di John Watson sia il 10 agosto, ma in realtà la data non è definita e l’ho fatto per una questione di comodità. :)
> 
> P.p.s. I personaggi, ovviamente, non mi appartengono, sono di proprietà di Sir Arthur Conan-Doyle, della BBC e di Mark Gatiss e Steven Moffat.

 Sherlock poggiò il violino sul tavolo del salotto e si chinò per prendere la custodia che aveva poggiato a terra, accanto al leggio. La aprì e ripose lo strumento al suo interno insieme all’archetto, poi la richiuse, ponendola sotto il tavolo, chiudendo gli spartiti, riponendoli nell’apposita cassetta nella quale conservava le sue composizioni.

 Non era ancora completamente soddisfatto della melodia. Sembrava che mancasse qualcosa, come se un elemento al suo interno minasse la sua perfezione. Avrebbe dovuto continuare a lavorarci, ma con la questione di Magnussen e Mary e tutti i problemi e danni collaterali che aveva portato, era difficile concentrarsi.

 Sospirò e si voltò per andare in cucina a prepararsi un tè. La signora Hudson sembrava scomparsa da due giorni. Probabilmente si era presa una vacanza insieme al signor Chattergy, ma considerando che la padrona di casa era costantemente in modalità muto, sicuramente doveva essergli sfuggito il momento in cui glielo aveva comunicato, il che stava a significare che avrebbe dovuto arrangiarsi con le faccende di casa almeno per un po’.

 Fu quando si voltò che lo vide, sulla soglia, pallido e immobile, le braccia rigidamente distese lungo i fianchi, la mano sinistra scossa da un tremore appena percettibile all’occhio.

 «John» disse Sherlock, stupito. «Cosa ci fai qui?» domandò, ma i suoi occhi stavano già percorrendo il suo corpo in cerca di indizi. Non ci mise molto tempo a capire: considerato il recente smascheramento di Mary, il fatto che avesse un borsone ai suoi piedi e il pallore del suo volto, non poteva che essersene andato di casa. Sherlock l’aveva previsto la notte in cui si erano confrontati con Mary, ma considerando che John era tornato a casa insieme a lei e che erano passate almeno due settimane da quel giorno, credeva che fossero riusciti a chiarire. Il fatto che fosse lì in quel momento, ovviamente, suggeriva il contrario.

 «Ehm… so che non ho nessun diritto di chiedertelo, ma io… ehm… avrei bisogno di un posto dove stare. Solo provvisoriamente.» spiegò Watson, riportando il moro alla realtà. Abbassò lo sguardo per nascondere l’espressione amareggiata che gli si era dipinta sul volto. «Sarebbe un problema se io… ecco… se rimanessi qui? Non so dove altro andare.»

 Il consulente investigativo aggrottò le sopracciglia. Come poteva, John, non aver dedotto che sarebbe potuto tornare a Baker Street? Aveva addirittura rimesso la sua poltrona al suo posto. Più chiaro di così… Ovviamente sembrava che il medico non ci fosse arrivato, perciò il consulente investigativo accennò un sorriso.

 «Ma certo che puoi rimanere. La camera di sopra è libera.» rispose.

 «Grazie.» replicò John.

 Dopo un momento di silenzio passato ad osservarlo, Sherlock riprese: «Non vorrai rimanere lì fermo sulla porta in attesa di un invito formale? È casa tua, John, puoi entrare.»

 Il medico sollevò lo sguardo di scatto. «Oh, ehm… grazie.» mormorò. «Vado… a posare la borsa di sopra.» annunciò. Poi si voltò e salì le scale diretto nella sua stanza.

 

* * *

 

 Durante la cena, i due sedettero uno di fronte all’altro, nel più completo silenzio, lo sguardo concentrato sul proprio piatto, colmo del cibo cinese che Sherlock aveva ordinato un’ora prima. Nessuno dei due sembrava intenzionato a dare inizio ad una conversazione, che avrebbe implicato spiegazioni e domande scomode per entrambi, perciò si concentrarono sugli involtini primavera, avvolti dal silenzio che regnava sull’appartamento da giorni.

 A rompere il silenzio fu John, che una volta finito il suo piatto, sollevò lo sguardo sul volto di Sherlock e si schiarì la voce per attirare la sua attenzione. «Grazie.»

 Il consulente investigativo puntò gli occhi in quelli dell’amico e aggrottò le sopracciglia. «Per cosa?» domandò ingoiando l’ultimo pezzo di sushi, riempendo il bicchiere d’acqua.

 «Per non aver fatto domande.» replicò il dottore.

 Il moro fece spallucce. «Non ne ho bisogno.»

 «Sì.» confermò John. «Immaginavo avessi già dedotto tutto dal borsone, il mio passo trascinato e l’espressione vuota.» concluse poggiando la schiena alla sedia.

 Sherlock scosse il capo. «Intendevo dire che non ne ho bisogno perché ti conosco.» spiegò. «Non ho bisogno di dedurti come faccio con gli altri. Sei un libro aperto per me. Per questo so che se mai vorrai parlarmi di ciò che sta succedendo, lo farai senza che io te lo chieda.» concluse. Si mise in piedi, prendendo il suo piatto e quello dell’amico e li poggiò nel lavello. Poi si volse nuovamente verso il medico.

 «Buonanotte, John.» disse e raggiunse la sua stanza.

 

* * *

 

 La melodia del violino di Sherlock raggiunse la stanza di John, penetrando attraverso la porta in modo delicato e sommesso, quasi chiedendogli di svegliarsi e scendere ad assistere a quel piccolo concerto offerto dal suo coinquilino.

 L’uomo sospirò e si stropicciò gli occhi, mettendosi seduto sul materasso. Si impose di uscire da sotto le coperte e di rendersi presentabile. Non che gli importasse: Sherlock l’aveva visto in condizioni ben peggiori di quella, ma non avrebbe certo potuto lasciarsi scorrere tutto addosso senza reagire. Perciò si impose di mettersi in piedi.

 Una volta pronto, scese al piano inferiore e trovò Sherlock in piedi, al solito posto, di fronte alla finestra, intento a suonare. Aveva gli occhi chiusi, il viso rilassato e completamente immerso in quella melodia dolce e coinvolgente e sembrava essersi estraniato da tutto ciò che lo circondava.

 Il medico versò del caffè in una tazza e prese posto sulla sua poltrona – che Sherlock si era premurato di rimettere al suo posto, probabilmente immaginando che John sarebbe tornato a Baker Street dopo aver scoperto la verità su sua moglie – in ascolto. Quando viveva lì, spesso si soffermava ad ascoltarlo suonare e doveva ammettere che gli era mancato, nonostante fosse sposato da meno di qualche mese.

 Il brano durò per altri cinque minuti, in cui il consulente investigativo nemmeno si accorse di essere osservato e continuò a suonare, accompagnando l’archetto con movimenti sinuosi ed eleganti. Alla fine, quando l’archetto smise di sfregare sulle corde, l’uomo ruppe il silenzio, senza voltarsi.

 «Buongiorno, John» salutò.

 John accennò un sorriso. «Allora ti eri accorto che ero qui.»

 «Mi accorgo sempre quando sei vicino.» affermò Holmes, voltandosi e rivolgendogli un sorriso che gli illuminò gli occhi. Abbassò lo sguardo, resosi conto delle parole appena pronunciate, per nascondere il leggero rossore che gli aveva colorato gli zigomi.

 Il medico sorrise, avendolo notato. «L’hai composta tu?» domandò, riferendosi alla melodia.

 «Sì.» rispose Sherlock, riponendo il violino nella custodia.

 «E ha un titolo?»

 «Non ancora.» concluse con un sorriso. Poi tornò a voltarsi verso l’amico e prese posto sulla sua poltrona, accavallando le gambe. «A dire il vero non è ancora finita. C’è qualcosa che non va. Come se mancasse un elemento fondamentale e tutto il brano stonasse.»

 «A me sembra bellissima.»

 «Ti ringrazio.»

 Dopo un momento di silenzio, John sospirò. «Non ce la facevo più.»

 Sherlock non ebbe bisogno di nient’altro per sapere che stava parlando di Mary.

 «Tutte quelle bugie e il fatto che avesse tentato di ucciderti… era semplicemente troppo.» proseguì il dottore, scuotendo il capo. «So che l’ho sposata e so che dovrei prendermi cura di lei e tentare di capirla, ma non ci riesco. Ogni volta in cui la guardo o in cui penso a lei non posso fare a meno di provare rabbia e… Dio, come ho potuto lasciare che mi prendesse in giro in questo modo? Sono un idiota.»

 «Sei innamorato di lei.» lo corresse Holmes. «Per questo la perdonerai.»

 «Non lo farò.» replicò John, duramente. «Ti ha sparato. Può anche scordarsi il mio perdono.»

 Sherlock sospirò e scosse il capo. «Io non ho nulla a che fare con questa storia.» fece notare. «La questione è tra te e Mary. Stiamo parlando di voi due, del vostro matrimonio e dei vostri sentimenti. Tutto ciò che ha fatto è stato tentare di proteggerti dai possibili danni collaterali che il suo passato avrebbe causato se fosse tornato a galla.»

 «Non mi importa.»

 «Ti ricordo anche che mi ha salvato la vita, chiamando l’ambulanza.»

 «Se non ti avesse sparato non ci sarebbe stato bisogno dell’ambulanza.» replicò Watson. «E vogliamo parlare del fatto che abbia finto di essere incinta per essere certa che non la abbandonassi nel caso in cui avessi dovuto scoprire la verità?»

 «L’ha fatto perché ti ama.»

 «Davvero?» chiese il medico. «Secondo la mia modesta opinione, da persona comune quale sono, non le è molto chiaro cosa significhi amare. Come non è molto chiaro a te se credi che le sue azioni possano essere giustificate.»

 «Amare significa anteporre il bene dell’altro al proprio.» affermò Sherlock, puntando gli occhi in quelli dell’amico. «Significa essere disposti a tutto per proteggerlo e impedirgli che gli venga fatto del male. Significa prendersi cura di qualcuno incondizionatamente, anche se quel qualcuno non ne è consapevole.»

 John si bloccò, stupito.

 «Amare è saper rinunciare a tutto per la felicità dell’altro.» aggiunse. «Ergo: Mary ti ama.»

 «Mary sta rinunciando a me perché sa che alla fine cederò e tornerò da lei. Vuole che rimugini su ciò che mi ha detto e su ciò che è successo e che capisca che non ha mai voluto ferirmi con le sue azioni e che tutto ciò che ha fatto è stato dettato dall’amore.» affermò l’altro, abbassando lo sguardo. «Questo non è amore.» gli sfuggì una risata e poi si mise in piedi. «Ma chi sono io per dirlo? Mi viene da pensare di non aver mai provato qualcosa del genere per qualcuno.»

 Sherlock lo osservò allontanarsi e abbassò lo sguardo, sospirando.

 

* * *

 

 «L’hai letta?» domandò Sherlock, rompendo il silenzio.

 John sollevò lo sguardo di scatto e lo puntò sul viso del consulente investigativo. «Letto cosa?» domandò, poggiando la tazza di tè, ormai vuota, sul tavolo della cucina.

 «La chiavetta che ti ha dato Mary.» precisò il moro, addentando un biscotto.

 Watson abbassò lo sguardo. «Non ancora.»

 Sherlock aggrottò le sopracciglia. «Quindi stavi pensando di leggerla.»

 «Sì.»

 «Perché?»

 «Perché è mio diritto sapere.»

 Holmes sospirò. «Tutti hanno un passato, John.»

 «Infatti.» confermò il medico. «Quello è il suo e io ho il sacrosanto diritto di sapere.»

 «Le hai mai fatto un resoconto di quanti uomini tu abbia ucciso in Afghanistan?» domandò Sherlock, poggiando i gomiti sul tavolo e giungendo le mani sotto il mento. «Le hai mai confidato di aver sparato a un serial killer per impedirmi di assumere una pillola potenzialmente letale?»

 John aggrottò le sopracciglia. «È diverso.»

 «Cosa, è diverso?»

 «Io ero un soldato e quella era la guerra.» rispose. «E il tassista… l’ho fatto per salvare te.»

 «E lei l’ha fatto per salvare te.»

 «No.»

 Sherlock fece spallucce. «Non c’era poi molta differenza tra Magnussen e il tassista.» replicò. «Sono entrambi criminali. E se Magnussen fosse morto, adesso non sarebbe una minaccia per la tua famiglia.»

 Watson sospirò e si zittì.

 Dopo un lungo momento di silenzio, Sherlock riprese a parlare, lo sguardo puntato sul tavolo. «Mi drogavo.» esordì e quando il medico sollevò lo sguardo su di lui, riprese. «Prima di incontrare te, mi drogavo abitualmente. Non perché mi piacesse farlo, ma perché ero annoiato. Non c’erano casi da risolvere e il mio cervello si ritrovava a ristagnare. Così, non appena ne avevo l’occasione, mi facevo una dose.» spiegò, incontrando gli occhi di John. «Quando ci siamo incontrati, quel giorno, al Bart’s, ero appena tornato dalla riabilitazione. Per questo stavo cercando un appartamento qui a Londra.»

 «Perché me lo stai dicendo?» domandò John.

 «Perché come puoi vedere, anche il mio passato non è rose e fiori.» affermò Sherlock, facendo spallucce. «Mary lavorava per la CIA, tu eri un soldato, io un drogato.»

 «Un drogato, non un assassino.» fece notare. «Non hai mai fatto del male alle persone, facendoti una dose per combattere la noia.»

 «Pensa a cosa hai provato quando mi hai trovato in quel covo di drogati. Quello era ciò che la mia famiglia provava ogni volta, trovandomi in overdose in qualche vicolo o covo fuori città.» affermò Holmes. «Perciò ho ferito più persone di quante tu possa immaginare.»

 «Non puoi neanche lontanamente paragonare quel tipo di dolore all’omicidio.» replicò John. Scosse il capo. «Dio, Sherlock, non so cosa tu stia cercando di fare, ma tutto questo è assurdo. Ok?»

 «Tento di salvare il tuo matrimonio, John.» rispose il moro. «Non puoi davvero voler buttare all’aria tutto ciò che hai costruito in questi due anni insieme a Mary.»

 «Non credo sia affar tuo, quello che voglio fare.» replicò duramente il dottore.

 Sherlock sospirò e abbassò lo sguardo. «Hai ragione.» concluse mettendosi in piedi. «Non avrei dovuto intromettermi. Scusa.» e lasciò la stanza.

 

* * *

 

 Passarono due settimane.

 I giorni trascorrevano lenti.

 E la chiavetta, quella _maledetta_ chiavetta, ancora chiusa nel primo cassetto del comodino della stanza di John, continuava a tormentarlo giorno e notte. Non sapeva per quale motivo non avesse ancora preso il portatile per leggerne il contenuto. Moriva dalla voglia di capire, di avere una spiegazione e la verità su sua moglie, ma allo stesso tempo la voce di Sherlock continuava a sussurrargli che era sbagliato, che, come lui, anche Mary aveva il diritto di avere il proprio passato e che se l’avesse fatto se ne sarebbe pentito.

 John non sapeva per quale ragione non fosse ancora riuscito a prendere una decisione, ma più pensava a quella chiavetta e a Mary, meno sentiva la mancanza della vita che aveva abbandonato. Per quanto complicato fosse stato, dopo l’Afghanistan, cominciare un vita insieme a Sherlock, un coinquilino tutt’altro che facile da sopportare, la sola idea di tornare a vivere insieme a Mary, la donna che aveva tentato di uccidere il suo migliore amico e che gli aveva mentito riguardo ogni cosa da quando si erano incontrati, gli dava il voltastomaco.

 No, tornare da lei era impensabile. Sarebbe rimasto a Baker Street.

 

* * *

 

 John stava preparando il tè, immerso nei suoi pensieri, quando Sherlock gli chiese di passargli il sacchetto con i bulbi oculari che aveva poggiato sul piano cucina. Il medico tornò alla realtà e distrattamente prese il sacchetto, voltandosi verso Sherlock, allungando la mano in modo che l’amico lo prendesse.

 Holmes – che era seduto al tavolo, gli occhi puntati sulle lenti del microscopio – quando Holmes afferrò il sacchetto, incontrò la mano del medico e non appena le loro dita si sfiorarono, sollevò lo sguardo di scatto.

 John sentì una scossa elettrica attraversargli il braccio e non appena volse lo sguardo, incontrò gli occhi blu del consulente investigativo. Deglutì a vuoto, rapito da quelle iridi variopinte e profonde, che fin dalla prima volta gli avevano tolto il fiato.

 Le loro mani rimasero a lungo a contatto. Stranamente nessuno dei due sembrava in imbarazzo nel rimanere immobile in quella posizione – gli occhi puntati gli uni negli altri a studiarsi a vicenda – e nessuno dei due sembrava intenzionato a rompere quel contatto, il più intimo e delicato che avessero mai avuto in quasi cinque anni passati insieme.

 Alla fine, il primo ad abbassare lo sguardo e a schiarirsi la voce fu Sherlock e John fu costretto, di conseguenza, ad allontanare la mano da quella dell’amico.

 Quando si voltò per tornare a preparare il tè, però, gli sembrò di sentire ancora lo sguardo del consulente investigativo puntato su di lui.

 

* * *

 

 Sherlock riemerse dal suo palazzo mentale, riaprendo gli occhi di scatto, riportato alla realtà da un rumore improvviso. La prima cosa che vide, di fronte a sé sul tavolo, fu la chiavetta che Mary aveva ceduto a John qualche mese prima. Aggrottò le sopracciglia e sollevò lo sguardo.

 John era in piedi accanto a lui e lo stava osservando. «Hai ragione. Ognuno ha un passato alle spalle e per quanto terribile sia, io non ho il diritto di appropriarmene.» disse quando i loro occhi si incontrarono. «Non voglio leggerla. Tienila tu.» concluse, indicandola.

 Sherlock accennò un sorriso. «D’accordo.» concesse. La prese e se la infilò in tasca. «Hai preso la tua decisione, dunque?»

 «Mmm?» domandò John, aggrottando le sopracciglia.

 «Tornerai a casa?»

 «Sono a casa.» precisò il medico. Poi sospirò, vedendolo perplesso. «Ne abbiamo già parlato, Sherlock. Non posso perdonarla. Discuterne ancora non ti porterà da nessuna parte. Non so nemmeno perché continui ad insistere sul fatto che io debba tornare a casa.»

 «Perché voglio che tu sia felice.» rispose Sherlock, con ovvietà. «Hai sempre voluto una famiglia e Mary può dartela. Se avere una famiglia è quello che vuoi e Mary poteva renderti felice, perché non torni da lei?»

 «Sfortunatamente la famiglia che intendevo formare si basa su principi diversi rispetto a quelli di Mary. Lei non ha più nulla da offrirmi.» affermò Watson e poi lasciò la stanza.

 

* * *

 

 «Dove stiamo andando?» chiese John.

 Lui e Sherlock erano saliti su un taxi dieci minuti prima, ma il consulente investigativo non aveva voluto rivelargli nulla riguardo la meta o al programma della sera del suo compleanno. Per questo quando il taxi si fermò di fronte ad Hyde Park, il medico sembrò perplesso.

 Holmes pagò il tassista e invitò il dottore a seguirlo nel parco. Percorsero la stradina centrale, poi ad un certo punto svoltarono a destra, raggiungendo un angolo in cui la luce dei lampioni della città sembrava non riuscire ad arrivare e dove gli alberi si diradavano abbastanza da permettere di vedere perfettamente il cielo stellato.

 «Perché siamo venuti qui?» domandò nuovamente Watson.

 Sherlock sospirò. «Siamo venuti qui perché oggi è il dieci agosto, il giorno in cui si possono ammirare le stelle cadenti.» spiegò e poi si sdraiò a terra, sulla schiena, battendo la mano sull’erbetta accanto a sé per invitare l’amico a fare lo stesso.

 John aggrottò le sopracciglia, prendendo posto accanto al consulente investigativo. «Ancora non capisco perché siamo venuti qui.»

 «Perché questo è il mio regalo di compleanno per te.» disse il moro, inclinando il capo, per incontrare lo sguardo del dottore. «So che ti piace guardare le stelle e quale notte migliore di quella del tuo compleanno per ammirarle?»

 «Credevo non ti intendessi di stelle.»

 «Infatti.» confermò Sherlock. «Ma potrei imparare, se fossi tu a insegnarmelo.»

 I loro sguardi si incontrarono per un momento e alla fine John sorrise, volgendosi verso il cielo. Dopo un momento sollevò una mano e cominciò ad indicare le costellazioni, le stelle e di tanto in tanto qualche stella cadente di passaggio, mentre Sherlock ascoltava rapito la sua spiegazione, ponendo domande e sorridendo della passione con la quale il suo amico stava parlando.

 Quando John si zittì, si lui che Sherlock tornarono a guardare il cielo. Per un lungo momento entrambi rimasero in silenzio, avvolti dalla calma della notte e dall’innaturale silenzio in cui era immerso quell’angolo nascosto del parco. Ad un tratto, le dita di John sfiorarono quelle di Sherlock, ma prima che potessero intrecciarsi, il rombo di un tuono irruppe nella calma della notte. Entrambi si volsero verso il cielo, proprio mentre le prime gocce di pioggia cominciarono a cadere, via via sempre più fitte.

 Percorsero la strada del ritorno a piedi, sotto la pioggia battente – dato che essendo grondanti d’acqua piovana, nessun taxi aveva voluto farli salire – e quando arrivarono di fronte alla porta del 221B entrambi stavano ridendo a crepapelle, bagnati fradici.

 «Hai le chiavi?» domandò John tra le risate.

 «No.» rispose Sherlock. «Credevo le avessi prese tu.»

 John scosse il capo. «Fantastico.» concluse e prese a bussare alla porta, sperando che la signora Hudson fosse ancora sveglia e decidesse di aprire. Poi tornò a voltarsi verso Sherlock e salì un gradino per tentare di ripararsi dalla pioggia. «Odio i temporali.»

 «Ma a parte la pioggia è stato bello, no?» chiese Sherlock, sorridendo.

 «Sì, è stato bello.» confermò il medico, scompigliando i capelli ricci dell’amico con una mano. Poi accennò un sorriso. «Dai, vieni qui, o ti prenderai una polmonite.» disse e lo prese per un braccio, tirandolo verso di sé, in modo che fossero entrambi al riparo. I loro corpi si avvicinarono e arrivarono a sfiorarsi, tanto che John dovette sollevare lo sguardo per incontrare gli occhi dell’amico. Dopo un momento passato ad osservarlo, riprese. «Nessuno aveva mai fatto una cosa del genere per me.»

 «Siamo solo andati a vedere le stelle.» fece notare l’altro.

 «Sì, ma nessuno mi aveva mai fatto un regalo del genere.» replicò John e la sua mano scivolò sul fianco del consulente investigativo e poi sulla sua schiena, accarezzandola delicatamente, quasi avesse paura di spingersi troppo oltre e di rischiare di essere respinto. «Grazie, Sherlock.»

 Sherlock sorrise e sollevò una mano, sfiorando la guancia di John con il pollice, per spazzare via una goccia di pioggia che la stava percorrendo. «Grazie a te per avermi insegnato a riconoscere le stelle.»

 «In questo modo non rischierai mai di perderti.»

 «Se ci sei tu non mi sento perso.» sfuggì dalle labbra di Sherlock, prima che potesse fermarlo. I suoi occhi si spalancarono e le guance si colorarono di un lieve rossore.

 John sollevò le sopracciglia, colto alla sprovvista da quelle parole, ma proprio mentre stava per replicare, la porta si aprì e la luce proveniente dall’atrio illuminò il marciapiede, facendoli voltare entrambi.

 «Ragazzi, siete bagnati fradici, entrate!» esclamò la signora Hudson. «Voi e il vostro vizio di dimenticare le chiavi. Ma guadatevi, poveri cari. Andate ad asciugarvi prima di prendervi una polmonite.»

 «Andiamo subito, non si preoccupi.» disse Sherlock e varcò la soglia. «E scusi il disturbo.»

 John sospirò e lo seguì, maledicendo il pessimo tempismo della padrona di casa.

 

* * *

 

 John non poteva credere che Sherlock avesse potuto agire in maniera così sconsiderata e soprattutto senza prima parlarne con lui, spiegandogli cosa aveva in mente di fare. Sparare a Magnussen era stata la mossa più avventata e folle che il consulente investigativo avesse mai messo in atto e John non l’avrebbe mai creduto capace di uccidere un uomo. Ma quella sera, alla villa, quando Sherlock aveva preso la pistola dal suo cappotto e aveva fatto fuoco, sparando alla testa al giornalista, senza tracce di rimorso.

 Cosa poteva averlo spinto ad un gesto del genere? Quella domanda aveva tormentato Watson giorno e notte e quando Watson aveva poi raccontato a Mycroft ciò che era successo, il politico gli aveva spiegato che Sherlock aveva scelto di uccidere Magnussen perché aveva capito che non ci sarebbe stato altro modo per salvare lui e sua moglie. John aveva obiettato dicendo che non aveva chiesto all’amico di fare nulla per salvare Mary, considerando che con lei aveva già deciso di chiudere mesi addietro, e il maggiore degli Holmes si era limitato a sospirare.

 «L’unica cosa che a Sherlock importa è la tua felicità.» aveva risposto Mycroft. «Non c’è nulla che gli stia più cuore di vedere te al sicuro. E sapeva che uccidere Magnussen era l’unico modo per assicurarti un futuro privo di minacce.»

 John aveva abbassato lo sguardo, consapevole che, come sempre, il consulente investigativo aveva rinunciato a tutto per permettere _a lui_ di avere tutto. Ma in quel caso, si ritrovò a pensare il medico, quella decisione presa d’istinto e quell’omicidio a sangue freddo, avevano tolto tutto ad entrambi. 

 

* * *

 

 John non aveva mai sostenuto una conversazione più complicata di quella. Da quando era sceso dall’auto, aveva sentito il suo cuore sprofondare nel petto, all’idea di dover dire addio a Sherlock, anche se sapeva bene che sarebbe accaduto, prima o poi. Mycroft l’aveva informato la settimana precedente, quando il governo aveva emesso la sua condanna, ma fin all’ultimo, John aveva sperato che venisse revocata e che Sherlock fosse rimesso in liberà, considerando che Magnussen aveva minacciato sia lui che la sua famiglia e che l’azione compiuta dal consulente investigativo era stata messa in atto per proteggerlo. Ma non era stato così.

 John avanzò e raggiunse Sherlock, immobile accanto a suo fratello. Si fermò di fronte a lui e attese che fosse l’altro a fare il primo passo e parlare, considerando che, in ogni caso, non avrebbe saputo da che parte cominciare.

 Sherlock si volse verso Mycroft. «Dato che questa sembra essere l’ultima conversazione che avrò con John Watson, ti dispiacerebbe concederci qualche minuto?»

 Il maggiore lo osservò per qualche secondo, poi si sporse oltre la sua spalla, rivolse un cenno ai suoi uomini e insieme si allontanarono, lasciando soli i due coinquilini per un’ultima volta.

 «Dov’è Mary?» chiese Sherlock, immediatamente.

 «Se n’è andata. Né io né lei potevamo continuare con questa relazione sapendo che non sarebbe arrivata da nessuna parte. Abbiamo deciso di porre fine alla nostra relazione di comune accordo.» rispose John, con un sospiro. «Lei sapeva che non avrebbe funzionato, dopo tutto ciò che era successo e io ho capito che avevo già tutto ciò che volevo e tutto ciò di cui avevo bisogno. Era sempre stato sotto il mio naso, anche se non me ne ero mai reso conto.»

 Sherlock annuì e abbassò lo sguardo.

 «Dove andrai, adesso?» domandò ancora Watson.

 «In missione sotto copertura nell’Europa dell’Est.» rispose il consulente investigativo.

 «Per quanto tempo?»

 Sherlock sospirò. «Sei mesi, secondo mio fratello.» dichiarò. «E lui non sbaglia mai.»

 «E poi?» lo incalzò John.

 I loro sguardi si incontrarono per qualche secondo.

 Il moro fu il primo a distoglierlo. «Chi lo sa?» disse, puntando gli occhi verso l’orizzonte.

 Il silenzio li avvolse nuovamente.

 Dopo un momento, Watson, sospirò. «Dimmi solo perché l’hai fatto, Sherlock.»

 Non ci fu bisogno di ulteriori spiegazioni, il consulente investigativo sapeva bene di cosa il suo amico stesse parlando. «Ucciderlo era l’unico modo per proteggere Mary.»

 John scosse il capo. «Ucciderlo era l’unico modo per proteggere me.» lo corresse.

 Gli occhi di Sherlock si spalancarono.

 «Perché è questo il problema. È sempre stato questo: proteggere me. Prima da Moriarty e poi da Magnussen.» proseguì, incatenando gli occhi a quelli dell’amico. «Perché amare significa anteporre il bene dell’altro al proprio, essere disposti a tutto per proteggerlo. Prendersi cura di qualcuno anche se non ne è consapevole. Saper rinunciare a tutto per la felicità dall’altro.»

 Holmes, udendo le sue stesse parole, pronunciate mesi prima, deglutì a vuoto e abbassò lo sguardo, per nascondere l’evidente rossore che gli aveva colorato le guance.

 «Non credere che non me ne sia accorto, Sherlock. Posso non essermene reso conto prima, ma in questi mesi ho capito. Ho capito che ogni tua azione, nonostante tu sostenga il contrario, è stata dettata dal tuo cuore.» aggiunse John. «Ciò che non capisco è: perché se per te ero così importante, non hai fatto nulla? Perché hai lasciato che scegliessi Mary e ti lasciassi indietro?»

 «Tu la amavi.» rispose il moro, con ovvietà.

 «E quello che provi tu non importa?»

 «No. Importa quello che provi tu e quello che vuoi tu.» replicò Sherlock, risollevando lo sguardo. «Tu amavi Mary, eri felice con lei. E io ero felice per voi.»

 John sospirò, scuotendo il capo. «Perché non ti sei comportato da egoista? Perché non hai lasciato che Magnussen ricattasse Mary, invece di sparargli a sangue freddo?» chiese. «Io non ti avevo chiesto di farlo. Non volevo che diventassi un assassino per lei. Volevo semplicemente tornare alla nostra vecchia vita. A risolvere casi, correre per Londra inseguendo criminali e alle nostre cene da Angelo. Ma adesso…» si interruppe, aggrottando le sopracciglia, vedendo che Sherlock si era portato una mano alla fronte e che era impallidito. «Sherlock?» lo chiamò.

 L’uomo ansimò e le gambe cedettero sotto il suo peso.

 John scattò in avanti e lo prese fra le braccia appena in tempo, prima che collassasse a terra. Lo accompagnò nella caduta, inginocchiandosi accanto a lui e reggendogli la testa. Poggiò una mano sul suo petto e poté notare che il suo respiro si era fatto accelerato e rotto e il suo cuore stava galoppando sotto la sottile stoffa del camicia.

 «Ma cosa…?» mormorò il dottore.

 E il corpo di Sherlock prese a tremare.

 Il cuore del medico perse un battito.

 La voce di Mycroft lo riportò alla realtà. «John, cosa succede?» chiese il politico, inginocchiandosi accanto a loro.

 «Sembra che stia avendo le convulsioni.» spiegò Watson, tentando di tenere fermo l’amico, in modo che non sbattesse la testa. Si impose di mantenere la calma e di ricomporsi per agire nel migliore dei modi. Per prima cosa allentò la sciarpa di Sherlock e gli sbottonò la camicia, poi sollevò lo sguardo su Mycroft. «Aiutami a tenergli la testa.» 

 Mycroft poggiò a terra l’ombrello e aiutò il medico a tenere la testa del fratello sollevata dall’asfalto, in modo che non lo colpisse.

 John a quel punto si volse verso uno degli uomini di Mycroft e lo richiamò con un cenno del capo. «Mi dia la sua sciarpa.»

 Lui sembrò perplesso, così il medico riprese.

 «Adesso!» ringhiò. «E chiami un’ambulanza.»

 L’uomo fece come gli era stato detto e la porse a John.

 «Mycroft, mettigliela sotto la testa.» ordinò, continuando a sostenere il capo del consulente investigativo. Il maggiore degli Holmes eseguì, mentre il medico si toglieva la giacca per fare lo stesso. «Non dobbiamo toccarlo. Dobbiamo solo impedirgli di sbattere la testa.» spiegò, poi vedendo lo sguardo preoccupato di Mycroft, lo rassicurò. «Andrà tutto bene.»

 Mycroft annuì.

 Poco dopo, il corpo di Sherlock smise di tremare.

 «Ok, facciamolo sdraiare su un fianco.» disse John e delicatamente, insieme a Mycroft, lo fecero voltare sul fianco sinistro. Il medico gli sollevò le palpebre, vedendo che non c’era movimento. «Ha perso i sensi.» annunciò. Poi gli poggiò due dita sul polso, controllando il suo battito cardiaco e una mano sul petto per accertarsi che il respiro fosse tornato nella norma.

 Mycroft continuò ad accarezzare il capo di suo fratello, senza dire nulla, si limitò ad osservare il dottor Watson, mentre controllava i suoi segni vitali.

 «Soffre di crisi convulsive?» domandò John, risollevando lo sguardo, visibilmente confuso. Non era mai accaduto prima di allora. Se avesse sofferto di crisi epilettiche, sicuramente John se ne sarebbe accorto nei due anni passati insieme.

 «No.» rispose Mycroft, non potendo nascondere la preoccupazione nella sua voce.

 Watson abbassò lo sguardo sul volto dell’amico e gli accarezzò la fronte. «Cosa gli sta succedendo?» disse tra sé e sé.

 «Non sono crisi epilettiche.» proseguì il politico e i suoi occhi incontrarono quelli del dottore. Senza aggiungere altro, mosse una mano, andando a cercare qualcosa nelle tasche del fratello e quando lo trovò glielo porse.

 John prese tra le mani il foglietto e lo aprì. I suoi occhi si spalancarono. «È andato in overdose.» concluse con voce flebile. «Maledetto idiota, poteva morire.»

 Proprio mentre Mycroft stava per replicare, il suono delle sirene raggiunse le loro orecchie.

 L’ambulanza parcheggiò accanto all’auto di John e i paramedici scesero dal mezzo, raggiungendo John e Mycroft, ancora a terra accanto a Sherlock. Poggiarono a terra la barella e delicatamente ci adagiarono sopra Sherlock.

 John si avvicinò ad uno degli infermieri e gli porse il biglietto. «È un’overdose.» spiegò. «Ho avuto una crisi convulsiva, ma adesso i parametri vitali sono nella norma. Questo è ciò che ha assunto.» concluse.

 «D’accordo.» disse l’infermiere. «Grazie.» poi, aiutando i colleghi, caricò il consulente investigativo sull’ambulanza e ripartirono a sirene spiegate.

 

* * *

 

 Sherlock aprì gli occhi lentamente. Gli ci volle qualche secondo per riuscire a mettere a fuoco ciò che lo circondava, ma quando ci riuscì, capì di trovarsi in un ospedale.

 Aggrottò le sopracciglia. Avrebbe dovuto essere su un aereo, diretto in Europa dell’Est per svolgere la missione che gli era stata affidata. Cosa ci faceva lì?

 Inspirò profondamente e inclinò il capo, incontrando lo sguardo di Mycroft.

 «Non credevo che saresti arrivato a tanto.» disse il maggiore.

 «Come sono arrivato qui?» bofonchiò il consulente investigativo, portandosi una mano alla testa, sentendola leggera. «A quest’ora dovrei già essere su un aereo diretto-»

 «In Europa dell’Est. Già.» concluse per lui il politico. «Peccato che il tuo brillante piano per suicidarti sia fallito prima di arrivare a conclusione.»

 «Suicidarmi? Ma cosa stai…?» tentò di chiedere, ma si bloccò. I suoi occhi si spalancarono, non appena realizzò che ciò che suo fratello gli stava dicendo era la verità. Ad un tratto ricordò. Ricordò la settimana passata in prigione, la notizia che sarebbe partito per quella missione in Europa, lasciando tutto: Londra, John, i casi, Lestrade, Baker Street, la signora Hudson… poi le parole di suo fratello riguardo al fatto che quella sarebbe stata la sua _ultima_ missione e la soluzione, l’idea che gli si era presentata nella mente come unica via di scampo a quel terribile destino.

 Abbassò lo sguardo. Suicidarsi era l’unico modo che aveva per fuggire e non doversi sottoporre a quella che sarebbe stata l’ennesima tortura in qualche paese dell’Est Europa… ma perché il piano era fallito? Perché era ancora vivo?

 «Come…?» balbettò. «Perché sono…?»

 «Ancora vivo? Perché sei collassato sulla pista, poco prima di partire. Hai avuto una crisi convulsiva e se non fosse stato per John, probabilmente saresti morto per overdose.» spiegò Mycroft. Poi si mise in piedi e prese tra le mani le cartelline fornite dai medici, sbattendole sul petto del fratello minore. «Cosa diavolo credevi di fare, Sherlock? Come ti è saltato in mente di prendere quella roba?» ringhiò. «Stavi per morire!»

 «L’idea che potesse essere quello il mio obiettivo, non ti ha mai sfiorato l’anticamera del cervello?» domandò Sherlock.

 Gli occhi del maggiore si spalancarono.

 «Sarei morto comunque, Mycroft. Tu stesso avevi detto che questa missione mi sarebbe stata fatale in meno di sei mesi.» fece notare. «E io non volevo morire. Non in Europa dell’Est, dove ero stato torturato e pestato a sangue meno di un anno fa, dai complici di Moriarty. Volevo che Londra fosse l’ultima cosa che avrei visto prima di morire.»

 «No» lo contraddisse Mycroft. «Volevi che fosse John.»

 «Non so di cosa-»

 «Ti prego. Smettiamola di prenderci in giro, Sherlock. Sono a conoscenza dei tuoi sentimenti per il dottor Watson, perché sono il motivo per cui hai deciso di uccidere Magnussen.» disse, rivolgendogli uno sguardo furioso. «Hai la minima idea di quello che hai fatto? Spero che tu ti sia reso conto che le tue azioni sono state quantomeno riprovevoli.»

 «L’unica cosa di cui mi pento è di non essere stato più attento. Sarei dovuto morire sull’aereo, in modo che nessuno di voi potesse essere lì per impedirlo. Se tutto fosse andato bene, adesso non sarei costretto a partire per una missione suicida.» sospirò e scosse il capo. «In ogni caso, sappi che se l’occasione si ripresenterà, non esiterò a ripetere lo stesso gesto.» concluse, poggiando la cartellina ospedaliera sul comodino accanto al materasso e mettendosi seduto.

 «Non ce ne sarà bisogno.» lo informò Mycroft.

 Sherlock si voltò di scatto verso di lui, aggrottando le sopracciglia.

 «Mentre eri privo di sensi, si è presentato un contrattempo.» dichiarò. «Io e i miei colleghi abbiamo convenuto che sarai più utile qui a Londra di quanto non lo saresti in Est Europa.»

 «Non dovrò più partire?» domandò il minore, perplesso.

 «No.»

 Sherlock non poté nascondere un’espressione sollevata. «E chi devo ringraziare per questo?»

 Mycroft aveva già estratto il cellulare dalla tasca dei pantaloni e stava digitando qualcosa sulla schermo. «Jim Moriarty.» rispose, poi porse l’apparecchio al fratello. Il video partì e il volto di Jim comparve sullo schermo, mentre in sottofondo, una voce metallica camuffata in modo da non essere riconosciuta, ripeteva il ritornello _“Vi sono mancato?”,_ rimbombando tra le pareti della stanza.

 «È comparso su tutti gli schemi del paese, in contemporanea.» spiegò Mycroft. «Non siamo riusciti a capire da dove fosse trasmesso. I tecnici stanno facendo del loro meglio, ma rintracciare l’hacker che è riuscito a intromettersi su tutti i canali tv non è propriamente una cosa semplice.»

 Sherlock osservò lo schermo, incredulo, poi sollevò lo sguardo sul fratello maggiore e gli angoli della bocca si incresparono in un sorriso. «Il gioco è ricominciato.»

 «Lo spero.» replicò il politico, prendendogli il cellulare dalle mani, per rimetterselo in tasca. «In questo modo, forse, non rischieremo di perderti a causa della droga.»

 Il minore abbassò lo sguardo. «Dov’è John?»

 «A Baker Street. Quando ha saputo che eri fuori pericolo è tornato a casa a riposare.» replicò l’uomo, indossando il suo cappotto, per andarsene. «Ti consiglio di prepararti per quando tornerai lì. Era furioso.»

 Sherlock annuì.

 Mycroft sospirò e poggiò una mano sulla maniglia, pronto ad uscire. «Non c’è bisogno che ti ripeta che sei stato un incosciente, perché so bene che ne sei consapevole.» disse, dando le spalle al fratello. «Ma ti prego, Sherlock, la prossima volta in cui deciderai di buttare via la tua vita, pensa a tutte le persone che uccideresti compiendo un gesto del genere.»

 «Avevo una lista.» dichiarò Sherlock.

 «Questo mi fa pensare che non fossi completamente sicuro della tua scelta.»

 «No, ero sicuro di voler morire, ma ti avevo promesso che avrei sempre tenuto una lista e l’ho fatto anche questa volta. In questo modo avreste saputo cos’era stato ad uccidermi.» replicò il consulente investigativo. «Tuttavia non ce n’è più bisogno, adesso.»

 «Lo spero davvero.» concluse il maggiore e uscì.

 

* * *

 

 Due giorni dopo, Sherlock venne dimesso.

 Lestrade si era offerto di andare a prenderlo e riaccompagnarlo a Baker Street e dato che né John né Mycroft si erano più fatti vivi, il consulente investigativo aveva accettato la sua offerta.

 Quando l’Ispettore arrivò, attraversò il corridoio e raggiunse Sherlock, che stava firmando i documenti per l’uscita, al bancone del reparto.

 «Ciao.» lo salutò con un sorriso.

 «Lestrade» ricambiò il moro, poggiando la penna sul bancone.

 «Andiamo?» lo incalzò l’altro, indicando l’uscita.

 Sherlock annuì. «Sì. C’è un caso che richiede la mia attenzione. Ho già passato anche troppo tempo chiuso qui dentro.» disse, seguendo l’uomo lungo il corridoio, reggendo la borsa con gli abiti che suo fratello gli aveva portato quando era andato da lui.

 «È colpa tua. Tu ti sei indotto un’overdose.» fece notare Greg e vedendo che l’amico gli aveva rivolto un’occhiata penetrante, riprese. «Sì, Mycroft mi ha detto cos’hai fatto e perché.»

 «E da quando siete così intimi?» lo stuzzicò Sherlock. «Siete addirittura arrivati a chiamarvi per nome. Dovremmo aspettarci un lieto annuncio a breve?»

 Greg lo bloccò prima che potesse uscire dalla porta, tenendolo per un braccio. «Parlo sul serio, Sherlock.» affermò con sguardo serio. «Ma come ti è saltato in mente di fare una cosa del genere?»

 «Tu non puoi capire.» replicò il moro, liberandosi dalla sua presa.

 «Hai ragione. Ho davvero bisogno che mi aiuti a capire, perché non riesco a comprendere come un’overdose avrebbe potuto migliorare la situazione.» confermò. «E, sinceramente, credevo che una persona come te non sarebbe mai arrivato a fare una cosa del genere. Non hai pensato a tutte le persone che tengono a te e a cui saresti mancato? Come hai potuto farci questo un’altra volta?»

 «Credo che Mycroft abbia omesso alcuni particolari nel suo racconto.» affermò Sherlock. «Per esempio: ha accennato al fatto che in quella missione io sarei morto? Ti ha fatto sapere che quello era lo stesso luogo in cui due anni prima ero stato torturato e pestato a sangue dagli scagnozzi di Moriarty?»

 L’espressione di Greg mutò. I suoi occhi si spalancarono.

 «No, non credo che te l’abbia detto. Ma è la verità.» proseguì Sherlock. «Mycroft aveva stimato che la missione mi sarebbe stata fatale entro sei mesi. Sarei morto, Lestrade. Che differenza avrebbe fatto morire laggiù o su quell’aereo? Avrei perso tutto comunque.»

 «Gesù…» sfuggì dalle labbra dell’Ispettore, che era impallidito ed era indietreggiato di qualche passo. «Ma perché Mycroft ha deciso di mandarti in missione sapendo che non saresti tornato?»

  «Non ha avuto altra scelta. Gli avevano offerto la prigione o una missione in Europa dell’Est e lui sapeva che alla prigione non sarei sopravvissuto più di una settimana.» replicò Sherlock. «L’opinione cha hai di lui non deve cambiare. Ha fatto tutto ciò che era in suo potere per proteggermi. Sono stato io a rendergli il compito impossibile, è stata tutta colpa mia.»

 «Dio, Sherlock…» sussurrò Greg dopo un momento. «Non sono mai stato più felice di sapere che Moriarty fosse tornato. È solo grazie a lui se sei ancora qui con noi.»

 Gli angoli delle labbra di Sherlock si incresparono a formare un sorriso.

 Greg sorrise. «Dai, andiamo. Ti porto da John.»

 

* * *

 

 Sherlock varcò la soglia del 221B, poggiando la borsa con gli abiti di ricambio accanto all’appendiabiti. Si soffermò per un momento ad osservare l’appartamento e inspirò profondamente. Credeva che non l’avrebbe più rivisto, che sarebbe morto in Europa e che non sarebbe più tornato a casa sua. E invece eccolo lì, nuovamente a Baker Street. Nella sua amata Baker Street.

 John entrò in salotto in quel momento e si bloccò accanto alla sua poltrona non appena vide che ad entrare era stato il consulente investigativo.

 Sherlock si voltò e accennò un sorriso, ma prima che potesse parlare lo fece Watson.

 «Cosa diavolo credevi di fare?» ringhiò il medico. «Cosa credevi di fare prendendo quella roba?»

 Holmes era senza parole, perciò abbassò lo sguardo.

 «Guardami negli occhi, Sherlock! Guardami negli occhi e dimmi perché ti sei iniettato quella roba, sapendo che saresti andato in overdose e avresti rischiato di morire.» disse John, avanzando e alzando la voce. «Sei un idiota!» ringhiò, dandogli uno spintone. «Uno sconsiderato, maledettissimo idiota!»

 «Mi dispiace, John» mormorò.

 «Ti dispiace un corno!» replicò, furioso. «Mi sei quasi morto fra le braccia!»

 «Perdonami, ma cos’altro potevo fare?» sbottò Sherlock. «Sarei morto in quella missione. Non sarei più tornato e non volevo morire in Europa dell’Est, lontano da tutto ciò che amavo. Sarei morto subito dopo averti detto addio. Era l’unica cosa che volevo, l’unica che mi importasse: vederti e parlarti un’ultima volta prima di morire.»

 «Stavi per morire? Oh, mio…» ansimò John, gli occhi spalancati dall’orrore. «Oh, mio Dio…» scosse il capo «Se avessi saputo… se l’avessi saputo… avrei trovato il modo di venire con te.»

 «Non te lo avrei lasciato fare.» replicò il moro. «Davvero credi che ti avrei permesso di seguirmi in una missione suicida, condannandoti a morte certa?»

 Watson scosse il capo. «Tu e la tua stupida mania di proteggermi state cominciando a stancarmi.» disse, poi non riuscì a trattenere un sorriso e un sospiro di sollievo. «Gesù, Sherlock… credevo di averti perso un’altra volta…» mormorò, poggiandogli le mani e la fronte sul suo petto. «Non ho mai avuto più paura in vita mia… non farmi mai più una cosa del genere.»

 Sherlock sorrise a sua volta, accarezzandogli un braccio e sentendo il cuore accelerare a quella vicinanza. «Promesso.» sussurrò.

 Rimasero uno accanto all’altro, beandosi di quella vicinanza per lungo tempo.

 Quando si separarono, il medico sorrise. «Ti va un tè?»

 L’altro annuì.

 «Vado a prepararlo.» affermò John. «Tu siediti, hai bisogno di riposo.» e detto questo entrò in cucina per mettere il bollitore sul fuoco.

 Il consulente investigativo si tolse il cappotto e la sciarpa, appendendoli all’appendiabiti e ripensando alle parole che John gli aveva rivolto alla pista. Nei mesi che avevano passato insieme, John aveva capito ciò che Sherlock provava per lui e aveva anche affermato che aveva capito di aver sempre avuto ciò che aveva desiderato lì, sotto il naso, a Baker Street. Perciò, forse, i suoi sentimenti erano ricambiati. Certo, Sherlock non poteva esserne certo, ma non poteva più rimanere in attesa che la risposta arrivasse da sola.

 Quindi entrò in cucina e osservò il dottore muoversi in cerca delle tazze e dei cucchiaini, ponendoli sul vassoio. Sherlock a quel punto si avvicinò, fermandosi alle sue spalle, poggiando le mani sulle sue braccia per bloccarlo prima che si allontanasse. Sentì il medico rabbrividire leggermente sotto il suo tocco e accennò un sorriso.

 «Dovresti riposare.» affermò Watson. «Hai bisogno di tempo per riprenderti.»

 Holmes, lentamente, lo fece voltare verso di sé, poggiandogli le mani sui fianchi. Quando si ritrovarono faccia a faccia, gli occhi puntati gli uni negli altri, rimasero ad osservarsi per qualche istante.

 «Non credi che abbiamo perso già troppo tempo?» domandò Sherlock in un sussurro, cercando le mani del dottore, poggiando i propri palmi contro quelli di lui e intrecciando le loro dita.

 «Sì.» confermò John, che inconsapevolmente si era avvicinato maggiormente all’amico.

 I loro volti erano così vicini che i loro nasi si stavano sfiorando, le loro bocche potevano respirare la stessa aria, così pericolosamente vicine che sarebbe bastato muoversi in avanti di qualche centimetro per toccarsi.

 «Allora cosa stiamo aspettando?»

 «Che tu mi prometta che non mi lascerai indietro mai più.» replicò John. «Che non mi lascerai mai più.»

 «Come potrei lasciarti ancora, John Watson?» chiese Sherlock, senza staccare gli occhi da quelli del medico. «Sarei perso senza il mio blogger.»

 Risero e John, portando una mano dietro il capo di Sherlock, lo tirò verso di sé.

 E per la prima volta, dopo cinque lunghi anni, dopo perdite e dolore, lacrime e sospiri, risate e sorrisi, casi e avventure, i due coinquilini si baciarono. E fu in quel momento che capirono di essere finalmente completi, di essere uno parte dell’altro, due anime complementari, due cuori che battevano all’unisono e allo stesso tempo un tutt’uno indissolubile e indivisibile. E respirandosi a vicenda, stretti l’uno tra le braccia dell’altro, legati da quel bacio dolce e profondo, tornarono finalmente ad essere Sherlock Holmes e John Watson, insieme contro il resto del mondo.

 


End file.
